


Stranger || 낯선 사람

by jxngdxe



Series: Stranger | Namjin [1]
Category: Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 10:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17201786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxngdxe/pseuds/jxngdxe
Summary: Namjoon is the leader of a local gang that rules the black market and the streets.Jin is the son of the biggest business owner in South Korea.Jin's father owes Namjoon money but can't pay him off right now so, Namjoon kidnaps Jin.





	Stranger || 낯선 사람

~Jin's POV~  
I jumped awake to a loud sound that came from somewhere in the house. What the hell could've made a noise that loud? Looking around, I see that I'm in an unfamiliar room, still in only my pajama pants.

"What the hell? Where am I?" I tried to move my arms but they were bound to each other by something.

"What the actual fuck?" I tried to move my legs as well but they were also bound together. With all of my movements, I ended up falling out of the bed. The door flew open and showed a blonde boy.

"What's going on? Oh, you're awake. I'll go get Hoseok then." He turned to walk away.

"Wait! Who are you?" He stopped and turned to give me a smile.

"My names Jimin. Nice to meet you." With that, he walked out, leaving me on the floor not able to move. Looking around, I saw an open drawer and I slowly crawled to it. Inside it was a closed pocket knife.

"Worth a try." I sighed. I picked it up in my mouth and sat down and put it in between my knees and opened it in my mouth. The blade was a little dull but you don't know until you try right? I slid it down to the bounds around my legs and placed the handle in my hands, cutting through it within a few minutes.

"Yes. Now I gotta do my hands." Placing the handle of the knife between my feet, I started to slide the bounds against the knife and cut through them again.

"I can't believe that worked."

"I can't believe Hoseok left a drawer open when he had a person in here." I low voice boomed. I jumped and backed up.

"Hi, I'm Namjoon, basically the person who raised Hoseok. You see, he's not here right now, he's at school. I'll be glad to show you around though." His smile sent shivers down my spine. Namjoon, I've heard my father say his name before, on the phone I believe.

"Namjoon? Like, the leader of Bangtan, Namjoon?" He nodded his head.

"So you've heard of me?" I nodded my head and swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Y-Yeah. I've heard you talking on the ph-phone with my father. Is he okay?" Cautiously, I stood up.

"He's fine. Come downstairs so you can meet the rest of us. Oh, and here," he threw me a shirt, "I'll get some more clothes later but for now throw that on." I looked down at the white shirt in my hands. It looks like it's too big for me but I'm not complaining. I threw it on so now I'm wearing my pj pants and an oversized shirt. Great. Walking down the stairs behind Namjoon, I saw some boys screwing around downstairs.

"HEY! Calm down! Our guest is awake." They all stopped almost immediately when Namjoon spoke and sat down in a line.

"Now, introduce yourselves." They nodded and then the blonde one started.

"Hello. My name is Park Jimin and I am head of weapons."

"Hello. My name is Min Yoongi but everyone calls me Suga. I handle our money." I nodded my head and looked to the next person.

"Hello! I'm Taehyung but people call me V. I'm the hacker of this gang." His box smile was just adorable.

"Jungkook and Hoseok are at school right now where all of you should be." Namjoon growled, glaring at all of them.

"Sorry boss." They said at the same time.

"W-Well, I'm Seokjin but everyone calls me Jin." I gave them all a small bow.

"Jin, are you hungry? Hoseok wouldn't be too happy with us if we didn't at least feed you." Jimin gave me a smile which earned me a glare from Yoongi.

"Uh, y-yeah I could eat I guess." I could feel Namjoon's eyes on me as I followed Jimin into the kitchen.

~Taehyung's POV~  
I saw Namjoon stare at Jin as he walked into the kitchen. One thing that caught my attention was, for as long as I've known Namjoon which has been a long time, he has never had this look in his eyes.

"Boss, you okay? You haven't taken your eyes of that kid since he got here last night. You made us stop the night watch so you could do it." His eyes shot over to me and we made eye contact which sent chills through my body.

"That "kid", is very valuable. I let him out of my sight once-"

"OW SON OF A BITCH!" He was cut off my Jin yelling. We sprinted into the kitchen to see Jin with his finger in the sink, telling Jimin to get him a wash cloth.

"What the hell happened?! Jimin did you do this?!" Namjoon screamed, walking towards Jimin.

"No! It wasn't his fault. I was cutting up a carrot and I missed and cut my finger. It's not the first time. Please, it's not his fault, I'm just a klutz." Jin smiled at Namjoon and he immediately stopped.

"Jimin, can I have the wash cloth please?" Jimin snapped out of it and handed the cloth to Jin who wrapped it around his finger and walked over to the cutting board.

"You sure it doesn't need stitches?" Namjoon asked with worry in his voice. We are his gang and never once has he used that tone with us. Why does this Jin get special treatment? I rolled my eye when Namjoon walked over to Jin.

~Jin's POV~  
Namjoon walked over to me and grabbed my hand, causing a light blush to spread across my face. He came even closer for some reason and removed the cloth which caused me to hiss in pain.

"Liar. This is too deep to let it just heal on its own. Come on, I'll fix you up." I nodded as I followed Namjoon out of the room and Taehyung was giving me a cold glare for some reason. Namjoon sat me down on the couch and walked over to a drawer, taking out a needle and some thread.

"A-Are you going t-to use th-that?" I asked, staring at the needle. He looked at me and then at the needle and laughed.

"Are you scared of needles." I nodded my head slightly as he sat down next to me and took my hand in his lap.

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you......intentionally." My eyes widened.

"It's going to hurt?! No way! I'm okay! Really!" I gave him a smile and tried to pull out of his grip but he pulled me closer and our faces were only inches apart, making my face go red.

"You, are going to let me stitch you up. We did not take you to kill you or hurt you. We took you to get your father to pay us. I'm not breaking any promises so let me fix you." He growled, looking me in the eyes. Swallowing the lump in my throat, I nodded and he let go of me and set my hand in his lap.

"Close your eyes and think about something else." I nodded and closed my eyes.

~3 years ago~  
"Umma! Stop taking pictures! It's just the first day of school!" I whined, hiding my face from the camera. Mom laughed and pulled me into a hug.

"I'm sorry. It's just that my baby is growing up so fast." She pulled out of the hug and pushed my hair out of my face.

"Umma! You're messing up my hair!" I complained, putting my hair back. She laughed at me again and kissed my forehead.

"Okay okay. You're such a teenager! Now go meet Hoseok-" She cut herself off by coughing. Dropping to her knees, she got into a coughing fit.

"Umma where's your inhaler?" She pointed to the living room. I sprinted into the living room and grabbed it off of the table and I ran back out to her and helped her.

"Umma do you want me to stay home with you and help you? Since appa is always working." She grabbed my arms and smiled at me.

"Jin......Jin.....-"

~present~  
"Jin!" I snapped out of my thoughts to Namjoon calling my name.

"W-What?" My voice was cracking and my face was wet. Am I crying?

"You were fine and then you started crying. Did I hurt you?" I looked at my finger and saw he finished it.

"N-No you didn't. It's just- never mind." Namjoon nodded his head and got up. Why did I have to think about mom at this moment in time?


End file.
